The Decision of Love
by californiasun
Summary: Gabriella Montez, 22 and college junior, has lived in Albuquerque her whole life. Troy Bolton, 17 and high school junior, just moved next door to her. What happens when they bump into each other everywhere and fall in love? FORMERLY HSMgirl102
1. Trailer

**AN- Hello everyone this is my new story and this is also the first time I've ever written a trailer so please review about how the trailer was! Thanks! PS- There is a little sex bit at the bottom.**

**Title:**The Decision of Love

**Summary:** 22-year-old Gabriella Montez is in her Junior Year of **college** and has lived in Albuquerque her whole life. 17-year-old Troy Bolton is in his Junior Year of **high school. **What will happens when they become neighbors and bump into each other all of town? Can they make their relationship work? Or is the 5-year age difference just too much?

**Rating:**T to be safe. **There will be sex scenes in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own **anything** except any original characters.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Trailer**

**Announcer/**Scene

**Gabriella Montez**

Shows Gabriella dancing in a club with Sharpay, Zeke and some random guys.

**Has lived in Albuquerque her whole life**

Shows Gabriella at East Middle School with Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke and Chad when they were in 7th grade.

**Troy Bolton**

Shows Troy and some guys playing basketball outside of a house

**Just moved there**

Shows Troy grabbing his laptop case out of the car and looking up at his new house, moving trucks behind him.

**They met at a bar one night**

What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Corona Beer" The guy said his blue eyes sparkling.

"ID Please" The bartender asked and the guy nodded pulling out his wallet, when the bartender was away getting the drink Gabriella turned to him.

"So how'd you get such a good fake?" She asked smirking as she took a sip of her new Appletini, he laughed.

"My old city" He told her.

**But the next day they find out they are neighbors**

"Sweetie! The new neighbors are moving in today! We need to go greet them!" Christine said as her and Dan came rushing down …

…"I'm Amanda Bolton and this is my husband Jack and son Troy" Amanda told them and Gabriella saw the dark brown haired boy with the shining blue eyes and her mouth went dry.

"Gabriella be polite" Christine whispered to her daughter.

"Hi I'm Gabriella" She told the family.

"Gabriella" Troy whispered to himself.

**Will a romance bloom?**

"Thanks for showing me around" Troy said and she smiled.

"No problem, I'll see you later" Gabriella said but before they turned around she looked into his eyes, his bright blue orbs, they were captivating. She began leaning towards him.

He looked into her eyes, her chocolate brown ovals that constantly studied you and the world with curiousity, love and kindness. He began leaning in towards her.

Then their lips met in a sweet kiss that lasted 30 seconds. They came up for air but then kissed again this time it was deeper. They pulled away both staring into each other's eyes.

**Or will the age gap be to much?**

Shows Gabriella crying as she runs away from Troy.

Troy pushes the blonde Sophomore aside and runs after her.

"Gabriella!" He calls after her continuing to chase her…

…"Look Troy I am sorry but it's just too hard! You're in High School! I'm in college!" Gabriella said as she ran inside.

"But I love you" Troy whispered once she shut the door.

**Love truly is a Decision**

"Are you sure?" Troy asked once he slipped the condom on. She nodded and he thrust into her.

**Of Love…and lust.**

"Baby, where are you going?" Amber asked shaking her blonde hair

"Look Amber I thought I might love you but I don't that was just the passion and lust taking over. Who I love is in New York right now, about to sign a contract with the New York Times on her birthday" Troy said as he began thinking about her.

'_Gabriella, shes 26 today' _Troy thought.

**Find out in "The Decision of Love"**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- So what do you guys think?**

**Please Review!**

**xox Janine **


	2. A Day in the life of Gabriella Montez

**AN- Hey guys thanks for the reviews! This is my new story and I hope you guys like it! Please Review! Thanks!**

**This chapter is dedicated to HSMgirl25 aka Brenda because a while ago I sent her the trailer, and quite and few chapters and she edited them for me and left me comments and suggestions! So thank you so much Brenda!**

**Title:**The Decision of Love

**Summary:** 22-year-old Gabriella Montez is in her Junior Year of **college** and has lived in Albuquerque her whole life. 17-year-old Troy Bolton is in his Junior Year of **high school. **What will happens when they become neighbors and bump into each other all of town? Can they make their relationship work? Or is the 5-year age difference just too much?

**Rating: **T to be safe. **There will be sex scenes in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **anything** except any original characters.

**Chapter One: A day in the life of Gabriella Montez**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Gabriella Montez looked around the room and stared at her bright pink walls. They owned so many memories of her childhood. She sighed as she continued wrapping up picture frames in bubble wrap and then placing them in brown cardboard boxes. She was finally moving out from her parent's house. At the age of 22 Gabriella had lived in the house her entire life with her parents and in 2 days she would be leaving them. Gabriella was moving into an apartment with her two best friends, Sharpay Evans and Taylor Mackessie. She lazily scribbled 'Memories' onto the box and then taped it shut. Most of her childhood was in boxes right now. Just some clothes, make-up, hair straightener, other bathroom necessities, laptop and bedding were left as well as her purse. She still had to pack up everything on her desk though. Gabriella looked at the clock: 8:23 'Eeks!' she had to meet Sharpay in 20 minutes. They were going to dinner and then clubbing so she put on her favorite pair of skinny Seven jeans and a black tank top with jewels encrusted on top and she paired this with 3 inch patent black peep toe pumps. Gabriella then went into her bathroom and put on her makeup, fluffed out her curls, and put on her jewelry. Gabriella grabbed a sweater and her black Chanel purse and then made her way downstairs.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm going to meet Sharpay for dinner, I'll probably just end up staying with her tonight!" Gaby told her parents downstairs.

"Okay sweetie. Have fun stay safe!" Christine Montez told her daughter.

"I will Mommy! Love you bye!" Gabriella said kissing her mother on the cheek as she made her way out the door and into her black Audi.

3 hours later:

"I'll have an lemon drop martini please," Gabriella told the bartender.

"French Martini" Sharpay said flipping her blonde hair a bit. She was **not **in a good mood tonight. Her boyfriend, Zeke, and her got into a huge fight today and when Sharpay gets into fights, Sharpay gets into a bad mood! While they waited for there drinks Sharpay fixed her hair and makeup a bit, as did Gabriella. When there drinks came Sharpay snatched her up and chugged it down in one sip.

"Cosmopolitan this time!" Sharpay said handing the bartender her glass. Just then a tall man sat next to Gabriella.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Corona Beer" The guy said his blue eyes sparkling.

"ID Please" The bartender asked and the guy nodded pulling out his wallet, when the bartender was away getting the drink Gabriella turned to him.

"So how'd you get such a good fake?" She asked smirking as she took a sip of her new Appletini, he laughed.

"My old city" He told her.

"So when'd you move here?" Gabriella asked him.

"Today were not moving into our house until tomorrow but It's a new town and I figured I better go check out all of the good bars and clubs" He said with a chuckle and she smirked.

"How long you lived here?" He asked her.

"All of my life" She told him.

2 hours and 4 beers for Troy, 4 Martini's for Gabriella later Troy and Gabriella were now grinding each other on the dance floor, both incredibly drunk and looking like they were going to pass out. They continued dancing and began making out fiercely and that was all they could remember.

This was a typical day in the life of Gabriella Montez. Gabriella went out clubbing with her best friends almost every night.

The Next Morning:

Gabriella woke up at Sharpay's apartment in last nights clothes with a huge head ache, she was laying on the couch and the man from last night was laying with her with his arm around her.

"Mhm. Did we have sex?" She asked hoping the reply would be no.

"Nah. You're still clothed! But we had a heavy make out session. I'm Troy by the way," He told her as he groaned a bit and got up.

"Gabriella" She said pulling the covers back up to her ears. Gabriella stayed at Sharpay's for a while longer and then decided she needed to get home. She took a nice long shower once she got home and changed into a white sundress and put on a pair of 3-inch red peep toe pumps and her makeup.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm going to make a salad for lunch do you guys want any?" Gaby called: no answer.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She called again.

"Sweetie! The new neighbors are moving in today! We need to go greet them!" Christine said as her and Dan came rushing down.

"Now?" Gaby asked and her parents nodded.

"Yes Miji! Let's go!" Christine said rushing them outside and to the house next door, she knocked on the door and a brown-red headed woman came out smiling.

"Hello I'm Christine Montez this is my husband Dan and my daughter Gabriella and we are your new neighbors!" Christine said smiling.

"Hi! One second! Jack! Troy! Come out here!" The woman called.

'_Troy that was the name of the guy from last night! Uh-oh!'_ Gabriella thought.

"I'm Amanda Bolton and this is my husband Jack and son Troy" Amanda told them and Gabriella saw the dark brown haired boy with the shining blue eyes and her mouth went dry.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**I know it's short but the next chap is written and so is another after that. So review and I will post more.**

**Also everyone was like "Troy can't be 27 and be in high school" and I went through the trailer and I think I'm blind I don't see that! But at the end where it said "Gabriella, she's 26 today" that's like in the future on what's going to happen cause like this story won't be all high school.**

**XOXO**

**Janine**


	3. Tour of the Town Part I

**AN- Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you guys like it!  
**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything except any original characters.  
**Chapter Two: The Tour of the Town Part One**  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Last Chapter:_

"_Hi! One second! Jack! Troy! Come out here!" The woman called._

'_Troy that was the name of the guy from last night! Uh-oh!' Gabriella thought._

"_I'm Amanda Bolton and this is my husband Jack and son Troy" Amanda told them and Gabriella saw the dark brown haired boy with the shining blue eyes and her mouth went dry._

"Gabriella be polite" Christine whispered to her daughter.

"Hi I'm Gabriella" She told the family.

"_Gabriella"_ Troy whispered to himself.

"What was that dear?" Amanda asked and her son snapped out of his trance.

"Um nothing" He said snapping back to reality.

"Let's go inside for some lemonade!" Amanda said and they all smiled and nodded as they stepped inside the Bolton's lovely new house.

"So Troy how old are you?" Christine asked Troy trying to make things more comfortable.

"16, I'll be 17 in March" He told them.

"Oh will you be going to East High? Gabriella used to go there you know, now she goes to University of Albuquerque" Greg bragged of his daughter and Troy smiled as he looked at Gabriella who was fiddling with a gold charm on her bracelet.

"Yea I'm starting at East High in my Junior Year" He told them, it was now the beginning of August and school was starting in about a month.

"Well you and Gabriella are similar in age so sweetie why don't you show him around town?" Christine urged who daughter who's next snapped up.

"What are you sure? I mean Troy must be tired from their travel!" Gabriella insisted.

"Yea um maybe later" Troy answered in awkwardness.

"Troy, come on go now! You need to get social with people your own age!" Jack Bolton urged his son.

"_Actually I'm 22"_ Gabriella felt like interjecting! But didn't.

"Go on Mija" Gabriella urged who daughter who sighed.

"Alright Troy let's go, you might want to grab a coat. Thank you for having me Mr. and Mrs. Bolton!" Gabriella replied politly and they smiled.

"Call us Amanda and Jack!" Jack replied and she smiled and nodded and Troy came back with his sweatshirt.

"Alright ready?" Troy asked and she nodded as they exited the house together.

"I just have to grab a sweater do you want to come inside?" Gabriella asked him.

"Uh, sure" He replied, they were still awkward towards each other.

"I'll be right back" Gabriella said as she disapeered upstairs. Troy walked over into the living room and looked at their mantal. There were about a dozen picture frames and he studied each one. The first was of Gabriella with a guy that had an afro and they were hugging tightly.

"_Probably her boyfriend" _He thought

The next was of Gabriella, and the blonde who she was at the bar with last night, another blonde except he was a guy and was wearing a green fedora and a dark skinned guy who was quite tall and muscular and was holding a tray of cookies and wearing a bakers outfit. There were pictures with Gabriella, the afro guy, an African American girl, the blonde girl, the blonde boy, and the baker boy all together on Christmas morning, there was a picture of Gabriella, her parents and 2 boys who looked like Gabriella except older and there were a lot of pictures of Gabriella with friends and family throughout her childhood the last one caught his eye though. It was Gabriella with her 5 friends all on graduation day they were all smiling immensely as they giggled and threw their flat hats up, all of them had their arms around each other.

"Were you checking out my family?" Gaby asked smirking and he laughed.

"The pictures just caught me eye!" He told her and she smiled.

"Shall we go?" She asked him slipping on a black V-neck cashmere sweater.

"Um Yea" He said and they exited the house.

"First I'll show you East High!" Gabriella said and they began walking down the street.

East High Gym:

Gabriella was walking on top of the bleachers as they walked through East High School's gym.

"So, um, the ugh guy with the afro in all of those pictures with you is he your, um, …boyfriend?" Troy asked uncomfortably. There was no dought that Troy liked Gabriella and if she had a boyfriend his already slim chances were shot dead. Gabriella immediately burst into laughter.

"Chad? No! He's dating one of my best friends Taylor, shes the African American in some of the pictures, but Chad is like my big brother! We grew up together, He plays basketball for U of A and so does my friend Zeke" Gabriella answered smiling.

"Oh, so your friends play basketball?" He asked her and she nodded immensely.

"Oh yea! My guy friends are addicted to basketball! Except Ryan he's the actor of the group!" They laughed.

"Do you have any siblings?" Gabriella asked and he nodded.

"Yea I have a sister named Jane and a brother named Kyle. Jane's 25 and she's dating some producer, she lives in New York, and Kyle is 28 and married to a girl named Chloe who is 27, they live in California and they have a 1-year-old daughter named Katie, they're actually expecting again" Troy said and he smiled a bit

"Aw really? When's she due?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"2 months! So how about you? Any siblings?" Troy asked her and she smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"I have 2 older brothers! My brother Thomas who we call Tommy and he is 29 and is married to a girl named Sarah and they have my little neice Amy who is 2-years-old and then my brother Sean…" Gabriella said and she began crying a bit. Troy immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, shh it's okay!" Troy said as Gabriella wiped her tears away.

"He-He's in Iraq right now, He's 19 and he left last year when he graduated. He's doing a 3-year tour so he'll be back in a couple years he gets to go on leave in 6 months I think, you can meet him when he comes! We've gotten tons of letters from him but I just miss him. It's hard" Gabriella said and he nodded and hugged her.

"I understand" Troy said and she wiped away her tears and sat up.

"So what do you do for fun?" Troy asked her, trying to bring things onto a higher note.

"I sing a lot, me and my friends go clubbing as you know and I play volleyball. And whenever we can me and my friends go down to the beach and sometimes we road trip to California. How about you?" She asked as they now entered the sunny sky and walked through the city.

"I play basketball, I was actually thinking of going out for the east high team but I don't know" He replied unsurely.

"Well are you any good?" She asked him and he nodded.

"I was the captain at my old school!" He laughed.

"Well why don't I test you out, see if your wildcat material?" She asked him.

"Alright bring it on Montez" He told her and she giggled.

"To the park we go Bolton!" Gabriella replied. They made their way to Albuquerque park and walked through the grass to the center of the park. In the center of the park layed a perfect basketball court, it was frequently used by children and families of the community but the community took good care of it. Gabriella took off her sweater, clicked off her red heels and took her jewelry off.

"Alright, I'm gonna run over to the community center and grab a ball be back in a second" Gabriella said as she ran down the grassy hill and to the tall cement building down near the playground. She came back a few minutes later with a nike basketball in hand and she threw it to him.

"Ready?" He asked as they prepared to start the came, she was playing defense first.

"Start Bolton!" Gabriella said smirking.

"Alright you asked for it!" He told her as he began their game.

"I can't believe you actually beat me one of the times!" Troy said as they left the park.

"I'm full of surprises! When your best guy friends play basketball 24/7 you need to know how to keep yourself amused!" She laughed.

"Want to get something to eat? I'm starved!" Troy told her and she giggled.

"Sure we can go to this amazing coffee shop in the town center! If you want?" Gabriella said and he nodded.

"Yea that'd be great! Lead the way!" He told her and she smiled as they walked to the center of Albuquerque for more of the tour of the town.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
**AN- REVIEW!! Please!**

**XOXO  
****Janine**


	4. Tour of the Town Part II

**AN- Heys, I only received 4 reviews for the last chapter :(, but any who heres the next chap. **

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything except any original characters.  
**Chapter Three: The Tour of the Town Part Two**  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Last time:_

"_Want to get something to eat? I'm starved!" Troy told her and she giggled._

"_Sure we can go to this amazing coffee shop in the town center! If you want?" Gabriella said and he nodded._

"_Yea that'd be great! Lead the way!" He told her and she smiled as they walked to the center of Albuquerque for more of the tour of the town._

"So tell me about yourself, I mean you play basketball but who were your friends? What did you guys do together? Do you have any other hobbies?" Gabriella asked him as they walked down the streets of Albuquerque.

"Ok fair enough, Um my best friends name is Aaron and we had a group similar to your friends, we were all very different! And the guys in my group played basketball except my friend Brian he acted and my friend Danny plays basketball and likes to bake. And I sing, no one really knows I sing except my best friends and my parents" Troy said and she smiled.

"Well I would love to hear you sing sometime!" She told him as they entered the coffee shop.

"Hi welcome to the Baylor Café! What can I get you?" An elderly lady with a bun on her head asked.

"Hi Mrs. Baylor! Is Zeke here?" Gabriella asked politely.

"Oh yea sweetie, I'll get him now! Zeke! Gabriella's here!" Mrs. Baylor called to the kitchen and a tall cocoa skinned boy came out.

"Hey Gabs!" Zeke said pulling one of his best friend's into a hug.

"Hey Zeke! Zeke this is Troy Bolton, he just moved in next door to my parents house! Troy this is one of my best friends Zeke!" Gabriella said introducing her new friend to her one of her old friends.

"Hey man" They both said, shaking each other's hands.

"So what can I get you two?" Zeke asked her as they walked over to the counter.

"Zeke! We've been friends since kindergarten I'm surprised you don't know by know!" She scolded playfully and he laughed.

"I will have a grande vanilla latte with light whipped cream!" Gabriella said and Zeke nodded as he started preparing Gabriella's order.

"What about you Troy?" Zeke asked.

"Just a tall coffee decaf please" He said and Zeke nodded.

"Here you go" He said a few minutes later handing them their orders.

"Thanks Zeke!" She smiled as she took a nice sip out of the latte.

"Your welcome! So when are you, Taylor, and Sharpay moving in together?" He asked her.

"Friday! And I don't want to hear you two at night!" She joked and he blushed a bit.

"Relax! Just make sure you give me a fair warning if you can!" Gabriella said and he nodded.

"Well I would stay but we have to get back! I will see you soon! You Chad and Ryan are still coming on Friday to help us move in right?" Gabriella asked batting her eyelashes.

"Of course!" He said and she smiled and hugged him.

"Alright well I'll see you Friday!" She said and he nodded.

"Bye Gabs! Nice meeting you Troy!" Zeke said and Troy nodded.

"Yeah, you too Zeke!" Troy said as him and Gabriella exited the small bakery and headed back towards their homes. They got up to Gabriella's front door and were facing each other.

"Thanks for showing me around" Troy said and she smiled.

"No problem, I'll see you later" Gabriella said but before they turned around she looked into his eyes, his bright blue orbs, they were captivating. She began leaning towards him.

He looked into her eyes, her chocolate brown ovals that constantly studied you and the world with curiousity, love and kindness. He began leaning in towards her.

Then their lips met in a sweet kiss that lasted 30 seconds. They came up for air but then kissed again this time it was deeper. They pulled away both staring into each other's eyes.

"So I'll be seeing ya" Gabriella said and he nodded.

"I'll be seeing ya" Troy replied. Gabriella slipped inside her house and then leaned against the door breathing heavily.

_He is the best kisser ever! _She thought and then tiptoed upstairs to go to bed. Tomorrow was moving day, it would be a long day. In the house next door a blue-eyed man was thinking the same thing about Gabriella.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
**AN- Ta-Da!**  
**Review Please! I need at least 5 to update! And I would like your thoughts on the chap:)**  
**Lovee Janine**


	5. Moving Day

**AN- I have nothing to say…la la la**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything except any original characters.

**Chapter Four: Moving Day**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Last time:_

_Then their lips met in a sweet kiss that lasted 30 seconds. They came up for air but then kissed again this time it was deeper. They pulled away both staring into each other's eyes. _

"_So I'll be seeing ya" Gabriella said and he nodded. _

"_I'll be seeing ya" Troy replied. Gabriella slipped inside her house and then leaned against the door breathing heavily. _

_He is the best kisser ever! She thought and then tiptoed upstairs to go to bed. Tomorrow was moving day, it would be a long day. In the house next door a blue-eyed man was thinking the same thing about Gabriella. _

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next day came quickly and Gabriella found herself putting any remaining things that were in her room into her purses and tote bags. She took one last look at her room before turning off the light and walking downstairs to get some breakfast. She saw her mother making her pancakes with blueberry and strawberry smiley faces on them and she smiled.

"Oh Mom! I promise I will be here all the time!" Gabriella said, her mom had a few tears coming down.

"I know Mija! I'm just going to miss you!" Christine told her daughter as she tried to blink back the tears.

"Mom please don't cry!" Gabriella tried to persuade her mother who nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry Mija!" Christine mumbled as she finished up the pancakes.

"Where's Daddy?" Gabriella asked as she set the table.

"Dad's at the store picking up some more packing tape and last night I was talking to the Bolton's and Troy is going to come help you move today! He'll be over at 12" Christine said and Gabriella just nodded. She really wanted to see Troy but was beyond nervous, what if Troy didn't feel the same way? What if it was a mistake kissing him? She only had one way to find out, ask him.

Dan came back with the packing tape for Gabriella's boxes and the family finished up breakfast at 12 o'clock on the dot Troy came over ready to help them.

"Hi Troy! Would you like any breakfast?" Christine asked and he shook his head.

"No thanks, I already ate" He said and Christine nodded.

"So Gabriella, Troy, Christine and I are going to put most of Gabriella's big boxes into the van we rented as well as the furniture and you guys are just going to take Gabriella's essentials over there." Dan told the two and they nodded in agreement.

"Troy, Chad and Zeke are over there and are all of us guys are going to bring in everything heavy and Gabriella, you Taylor and Sharpay will bring in everything else" Dan said and they nodded again.

"I just need to go grab my last bag upstairs" Gabriella said as she ran upstairs and grabbed her duffel and then came back down.

"Okay ready!" She told them. She got into her black Audi with Troy and they drove the 5 minute distance to the new apartment complex, it was a gift from Sharpay's parents. They parked on the curb.

After 6 hours of moving boxes, furniture and other things everyone was completely exhausted!

"Well Mija! We are going home now!" Christine said as she walked over to hug her daughter.

"I promise I will be over all the time! In fact how about dinner tomorrow night? We can do it at either place" Gabriella offered and they smiled.

"Tomorrow at 6 o'clock sweetie" Dan said hugging his daughter.

"I love you Gabriella!" He told her.

"I love you too Daddy" Gabriella said, Gabriella went through the same routine with her mother except there were tears. Once her parents left Sharpay and Zeke went into Sharpay's bedroom, Chad and Taylor went out to dinner and Troy and Gabriella were left in the kitchen.

"So Troy how about I make us some dinner?" Gabriella asked and he smiled.

"I'd like that" Troy said and she smiled.

"Good because I make like the best grilled cheese you will ever have!" Gabriella said as she giggled.

"I love grilled cheese" He said as they laughed. Gabriella got out 4 slices of sour dough breaed and 4 slices of cheddar cheese. She put a little bit of butter onto each slice of bread and then put two pieces of cheddar in between two slices of bread. She got a pan out of one of the boxes placed in the kitchen and heated up the stove. Once it was sufficiently warm she placed the sandwiches on top and let them golden. Once they were done she placed them onto two plates that she had out and then walked over to Troy.

"Bon-A-Petite!" Gabriella said and he smiled. They ate their dinner enjoying each other's company. Then finally Gabriella looked over at Troy.

"Troy I have to ask you something" Gabriella said and he looked over at her and nodded.

"So, um, yesterday about the kiss-" Gabriella said but was cut off by Troy.

"Gabriella I get it, you don't want it to happen again" Troy said disappointment was evident in his voice.

"Actually-" Gabriella said as she placed her lips onto his. They began a fiery make out session and both stood up from their seat. Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy as he carried her into her bedroom. The bed was all set up and had sheets, just the other things in her room weren't. Troy and Gabriella continued to kiss and Troy took Gabriella's tank top off. Gabriella pulled off his shirt quickly and began fumbling with his pants. She finally got them down and Troy reached behind her and pulled off her lacy black bra. He began working on her pants when there was a knock on the door.

"Gabi?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella pulled away.

"Yea Shar?" Gabriella asked.

"Zeke and I are going out, we'll be back later" Sharpay said and Gabi shouted back an 'Okay'.

"Wait Shar, what time is it?" Gabriella asked.

"Um like almost 10 I think, Bye Gabs!" Sharpay said as she giggled, probably because of Zeke

"Bye Shar" Gabriella said and then fell back onto her pillow. Troy's shirt and pants were already back on.

"Wait" Gabriella whispered and he turned to her.

"Stay with me tonight" She said quietly and he smiled as he walked back over to her and got into bed with Gabriella, who was now in an undershirt, Troy took of his shirt and jeans and climbed into bed

"Gladly, good night Gabi" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Night Troy" Gabriella whispered as she fell into a deep slumber with Troy.

_Next Chapter:_

"_Oh my god! Gabs I am so sorry!!" Sharpay said as she shut the door._

"_Oh shit!" Gabriella said as she sat up. Let me explain the situation. Gabriella and Troy are in bed together, his armis wrapped around her and they are snuggled together. Troy's shirt and pants are lying next to her bed and Gabriella's straps on her undershirt are so thin you couldn't really see them. Yeah, this is a bad thing. Sharpay thinks Gabriella had sex with a **17-year-old.**  
_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- So how did you like it? That is the next chapter and then it will show Troy's life at East High!!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Lovee Janine**


	6. Don't Let it Be Over

**AN- Sorry for the wait...i had some issues this week and forgot to post!**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except any original characters.  
**Chapter Five: Don't let it be over**  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Last Chapter:_

"_Wait" Gabriella whispered and he turned to her._

"_Stay with me tonight" She said quietly and he smiled as he walked back over to her and got into bed with Gabriella, who was now in an undershirt Troy took of his shirt and jeans and climbed into bed_

"_Gladly, good night Gabi" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_Night Troy" Gabriella whispered as she fell into a deep slumber with Troy._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The sun was shining through Gabriella's bedroom window on the bright morning. Gabriella Montez opened her sleeping eyes to see Troy Bolton sleeping next to her peacefully. Gabriella lay back down and her head hit the fluffy white pillow. The next thing she knew the door was open and there was a gasp.

"Oh my god! Gabs I am so sorry!!" Sharpay said as she shut the door.

"Oh shit!" Gabriella said as she sat up. Let me explain the situation. Gabriella and Troy are in bed together, his arm's wrapped around her and they are snuggled together. Troy's shirt and pants are lying next to her bed and Gabriella's straps on her undershirt are so thin you couldn't really see them. Yeah, this is a bad thing.

'_Oh Shit! Sharpay thinks I slept with a __**17-year-old**__!'_Gabriella thought. Once the thought sat in she quickly ran out into the kitchen to see Sharpay cooking breakfast.

"Shar, it wasn't what it looked like!" Gabriella told her friend who smirked.

"Troy was shirtless, his clothes were on the floor as were yours, and you looked to be shirtless. You were both in bed and looked to be hugging each other. You tell me Gabi" Sharpay told her friend.

"Sharpay! I would never sleep with him! He's 17, I'm pretty sure that's illegal!" Gabriella said and her friend nodded.

"Troy and I are just friends! We've kissed and made out and fooled around a bit but that's all, I promise!" Gabriella told her frined

"Okay good Gabs! Because you guys could both get in serious trouble if something happened" Sharpay said and Gabriella giggled, nodded and hugged her friend. When they pulled back Gabriella went into her bedroom to see Troy getting dressed.

"Troy do you want some breakfast?" Gabriella asked, not seeing the look in his eyes.

"Troy?" She asked, as he was non-responsive.

" I, um, heard you talking with Sharpay. I'm sorry if I'm an embarrassment to you with your friends" Troy said as he put on his shoes and walked out of the room, now they were both in the media room which was in between the bedrooms and kitchen.

"Don't you dare!" Gabriella yelled, as she looked him straight in the eye.

"Dare what?" Troy yelled back.

"Don't you **dare** twist my words! You can't do that to me Troy it's not fair!" Gabriella screamed at Troy, they both now had tears in her eyes.

"I get it Gabriella! I'm 17! Your 22! It won't work!" Troy screamed back at her as he left the apartment, Gabriella chased after him, still in her little camisole and boyshorts.

"That's because your not giving us a chance! Your not listening to me!" Gabriella shot back as she screamed at him, tears threatening to come onto her face.

"Look Gabriella, I get it. You don't want us to be together" Troy said once they'd reached the stairs to go to the parking lot, he began decending down

"No! Please no Troy!" Gabriella cried as she watched him leave. She ran back up to her apartment and slammed the door before sinking against it and bawling.

"Please don't let it be over" Gabriella whispered to herself.

_"Please don't let it be over"_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
**AN- Drama! Drama! Drama! Sorry it's short but i wanted this to end with the drama! Did you guys like it? Will Gabriella and Troy make up? How will Troy's first say at East High go? REVIEW or you'll never find out!  
5 reviews and I will update!  
Loveee Janine**


	7. First Day

**AN- so this chapter is special to help you guys get why he didn't listen to Gabriella. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except any original characters.

**Chapter Six: First Day**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Troy's POV**

Three days. It's been three days since Gabriella and I had the huge fight. Three days since we've spoken to each other. And in those three days I have never felt worse, and today it gets worse than that. I start my new school.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around my new room, it didn't look much different than my old one. The wall color was still light blue and all of the furniture was the same. This room was just a bit bigger and there was 1 more window than before.

I rubbed my eyes before hitting on the switch below the dimmer next to my bed. Bright yellow, white looking lights came on and I felt a slight blinding feeling. I let my eyes adjust before swinging my legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

I stretched my arms a bit before heading into the bathroom and turning the shower on. I stripped down from my pajamas and stepped into the hot water. I let it soak all of the troubles away from myself.

Once I finished my shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and dried off. I walked back into my room, towel around my waist, and grabbed a pair of dark shaded jeans out of my drawer as well as some plaid blue and white boxers and a quicksilver light blue t-shirt with a black volcum sweatshirt.

I grabbed my black quicksilver backpack and then walked downstairs. My mom already had 2 pancakes on a plate with butter and syrup next to them, yum. I ate my breakfast quickly, wanting to get out o the house and away from Gabriella as soon as possible, even though she lived 2 blocks away. I slipped on my black vans and grabbed my keys and kissing my mom goodbye before going out to the garage and getting into my car. It was a simple, black, Toyota that was the newest edition; my parents got it for me for my 17th birthday.

I pulled up to the school parking lot and went to the student section. Once my car was parked I grabbed my backpack and stood in front of the school.

'East High School' was written in big red letters on the front of the building. It was made of sand colored cinder blocks that had red and white accents on different places. The windows looked like a teal tint. I began walking through the parking lot and once I reached the building I opened the door and walked inside.

Pulling out a little white sheet of paper I read my schedule.

Homeroom- Darbus- 200

A- History- World History III, Edstrom 106

B- Computers, Martin 204

C- Spanish IIII, Garcia 305

D- PE, Bolton 506

E- Science –Physics I, Kessler 207

F- Study Hall, Char 501

G- Math- Calculus I, Matthews 302

H- English, Dunn 102

I- Free Period

J- Theatre, Darbus 401

Locker: 128

Combination 10-18-87 **(AN- Zac's bday! lol)**

I found that my locker was around the corner from where the entrance to the school was. I opened my locket and threw my backpack into it and then took my razor cell phone out of it and put it in my pocket along with my keys and wallet. Then I shut my locker and walked around the school with my schedule.

I quickly found room 200 with Darbus…whoever that was. Right now I didn't exactly care. I took a seat in the middle; half of the class was full. A lady with white and golden hair pulled into a bun sat in a chair reading some type of script thing. She had big square like glasses that were like purple and bright colorful jewelry. What I noticed most was the cup of coffee in her hands, I like coffee, I need some…now.

Okay, sorry about that I'm back. Anyways, the bell rang and a bunch of people came through the door. There was a short girl with light brown hair and a bun with a fedora, holding hands with a guy who had blonde hair and a green fedora. **(AN- Hmm I wonder who they are? lol) **They took the seats in front of me, and then came a boy with black hair who looked a bit confused about everything.

"Ah young adolescent, another year! Another time to embark on a journey, of theater I am hoping! Theater is not just a thing; it is a way of life. A vision of the artists" Ms. Darbus began I began staring off into space, thinking of Gabriella. I really missed her and I want to work things out with her. I was snapped out of my thoughts when…

"And Mr. Bolton! Please do pay attention to what I say, because many things may appear in it," She said and I looked at her and nodded slightly. She must have known that my father and I were new here and she must have met my father, or she has pictures of all her students. But that would be just plain creepy.

Once homeroom was finished I went on to my next class, World History, oh joy! I also learned that our school has a block schedule thing where you only have some classes today. Today is a red day so I have A, C, E, G, and I so that means History, Spanish, Science, Math and Free Period. Then tomorrow it's a 'White day' so I have B, D, F, H, and J, get the picture? It's going to suck remembering what day it is!

Anyways classes were boring, I met a few people and made friends. The blonde kid in homeroom was Ryan, he's Sharpay's little brother and the girl was his girlfriend Kelsi. The guy with black hair was Jason and I also made friends named Brandon and Lucas, who are on the basketball team.

I sighed contently as the final bell rang at 2:45 pm. I gathered the books, handouts and binders I would need to complete my homework and put them into my backpack. I said goodbye to my new friends and then walked through the parking lot and drove back to my home.

I passed the tan colored apartment complex and sighed as I looked up at it. I saw _her_. The brown curls gave her away. She was wearing a simple outfit and looked as if she had been crying and was taking the garbage out. When my car passed by her she looked to me with tears in her eyes, I was sure she knew it was me. I wanted nothing more than to hop out of my car and wipe her tears away and hug her. But I couldn't.

It's not that I didn't believe in Gabriella and I, I actually did. But everything that people say gets to me. When I heard Gabriella talking to Sharpay, it felt like my heart was being stabbed. Basically the 2 days I knew her, the two days that meant so much to me, meant almost nothing to her. She wanted us to be just friends. Well then we will be 'just friends' that is if we ever speak again.

I thought that Gabriella and I could make it through these things. I thought that we were starting a relationship. But I guess she mislead me. I didn't mean to snap at her and block her out but I was just so angry. I couldn't listen to her. She was saying that every touch, every hug, and every kiss were _nothing,_ **worthless **if you will.

I sighed to myself as I pulled into my driveway and shut the ignition to my car off. I opened my door up to reveal the cool autumn breeze of Albuquerque. I grabbed the bag containing the horrid things that teachers gave to us daily and opened our white door with the golden brass knob on it.

"Hey Mom" I said as I walked through the door to find her baking Ginger cookies, my favorite. I snuck over and pulled a couple off of the plate and then went up to my room.

Two hours later I was finished with my homework and was now sitting at my desk on my black macbook computer. I was scrolling through the my i-chat buddy list to see who was online but was interrupted when I heard a knock at my balcony door. I walked over and turned the knob to reveal a sobbing dark haired girl staring at me with her scared chocolate eyes.

"We really need to talk" She whispered through her sobs.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- I know it was short…again but I wanted a bit more drama. Their talk will be next chapter, what will she say? Review to findout! **

**Lovee Janine**


	8. Sick Talk

**AN- Thanks for reviewing! This one is in Gabriella's POV: ) **

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything except any original characters.

**Chapter Seven: Sick Talk**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Last Time: _

_Two hours later I was finished with my homework and was now sitting at my desk on my black macbook computer. I was scrolling through the my i-chat buddy list to see who was online but was interrupted when I heard a knock at my balcony door. I walked over and turned the knob to reveal a sobbing dark haired girl staring at me with her scared chocolate eyes._

"_We really need to talk" She whispered through her sobs._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy looked at me and nodded quietly as he opened the door and let me in. I quietly walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge, quickly wiping away the tears that were on my now pale cheeks before Troy joined on the spot next to me.

"So…" I begun as I looked at him.

"I'm sorry!" We both said in unison. I laughed a little bit, the first time I had in 3 days. The small grin on my face quickly wiped away when I realized that we weren't talking or on good terms, yet.

"Um you go first" I said quietly and he nodded.

"I'm sorry Gabriella, I never should have twisted your words like that and blocked you out. I was just so mad and I thought that you were ashamed of me" He told me quietly, and I felt my eyes widen.

"Ashamed of you? Troy I could never be ashamed of you in my life, I like you a lot and I really want things to work between us" I told him sincerely and he nodded and we both smiled.

"I'm really sorry for saying all of that stuff, we should have calmly talked everything out and I am not ashamed it's just, what were doing, our relationship, is illegal until you turn 18. I really want to date you but we need to keep some things private" I told him and he nodded in agreement.

"Well for starters, I am not exactly ready to go to the next level, being as we just met 5 days ago" He told me and I giggled and nodded in a definent agreement.

"How about we keep everything a secret? Like no one will no but us, it'll be kind of fun" I told him and he laughed and nodded.

"Okay, so Gabriella Montez, will you be my secret girlfriend?" He asked me and I giggled and nodded as a tear made it's way down my face.

"Nothing would make me happier" I told him quietly as I leant in and gave him an earth shattering kiss that made my heart skip. When we broke away, both gasping for air, our grins were stretching far off of our faces, I could feel it in my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. Things were finally back to normal. The only thing was my killer headache, I had been sick since yesterday afternoon. But I didn't think It was too serious. I pulled back from my hug with Troy and fell backwards on his bed.

"Mhm, you tired baby?" He asked me as he fell back and wrapped his arms around me, I nodded softly in response and whispered a "yea".

"Alright, want me to drive you home?" He asked me and I shook my head. "Gabs, you shouldn't drive if your really tired, it's honestly not hard for my to drive you-" He said as I cut him off.

"I want to stay here" I told him, my voice barely above a whisper. A smile graced his face and he nodded. He pulled back his covers and gently helped me into bed. We both snuggled under the covers and Troy wrapped his arm around me, it was still only 8 o'clock.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked him quietly.

"Sure what movie?" He asked me.

"Hm" I said pausing to think. "How about The Notebook?" I asked him and he laughed a bit.

"Alright just let me go grab it from my mom" He told me and I nodded as he kissed my forehead and went downstairs. I snuggled into his pillow and breathed in his alluring scent. It smelt like his cologne and something distinct, that I couldn't put my finger on. I snuggled deeper into the bed and made myself comfortable as Troy walked back into the room. He put the dvd into it's player, locked his door so his parents wouldn't catch us together, and then joined me back on his bed.

I lay my head in his side, trying to make my headache go away. Troy suddenly sat up looking worried.

"Gabi are you okay? You feel really warm?" He asked me worried, that was strange.

"What? Troy it's freezing in here!" I told him as I shivered. He got up and got one of his sweatshirts out of the closet and helped me put it on, it was warmer but I was still cold. Troy still looked quite worried.

"I don't feel so good Troy" I told him quietly as I felt more color drain from my face. My eyesight was becoming blurry. Everything was just abnormal. I just couldn't keep my eyes open anymore…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- Ooh! A cliffy! I know theres been a lot of drama but I promise next chap there will be none really: ) So feedback would be amazing! And you give me that through a review!! Haha.**

**I will try to update soon I just have a party Friday and I have 3 tests next week to study for, Ah! Haha But I will update soon! **

**Lovee Janine**


	9. That Feeling

**AN- Thanks for reviewing!! Sorry this chap took so long to get up! Tons of tests last week and writers block! Blah! Hate that crap, any ways next chapter is here!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except any original characters.

**Chapter Eight: That Feeling**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"_Gabi are you okay? You feel really warm?" He asked me worried, that was strange._

"_What? Troy it's freezing in here!" I told him as I shivered. He got up and got one of his sweatshirts out of the closet and helped me put it on, it was warmer but I was still cold. Troy still looked quite worried._

"_I don't feel so good Troy" I told him quietly as I felt more color drain from my face. My eyesight was becoming blurry. Everything was just abnormal. I just couldn't keep my eyes open anymore…_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The look was all too familiar. White walls, constant beeping, horrid smell, they were all awful. Troy, Lucielle and Jack Bolton sat in the waiting room with Christine and Dan Montez and Sharpay Evans. They were all waiting on news for a certain brown haired Latina.

"Family for Gabriella Montez?" Asked a doctor in a white lab coat. Christine and Dan immediately sprang forward as well as the Boltons, and Sharpay.

"Immediate family?" He tried again. Everyone sighed and stepped back, except for Christine and Dan of course.

"I'm Doctor Peterson and I worked with your daughter, alright well your daughter suffered severe deheidration and when we took her blood pressure it was very high, meaning that she was under a great amount of stress. She is stable and we just want to keep her overnight for observation. She also requested a Mr. Troy Bolton" Dr. Peterson told them and they nodded.

"Troy?" Christine asked and he looked up at her.

"Gabi wants to see you" Troy nodded and got up. He followed Doctor Peterson to her room. She sat there and immediately smiled when she saw him. He rushed over and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed.

"Gabs, have you been taking care of yourself these last few days?" Troy asked her and she bit her lip.

"I've been too depressed to eat" Gabriella mumbled.

"Hey Gabs, that's not good for you! You have to promise me you'll eat something everyday even if we are in a fight" Troy said as he looked into her beautiful eyes. She nodded at him as the tears dwelled up and he hugged her tight as he kissed her forehead.

"Shh it's okay baby, I'm here for you" She cried into his chest for another 30 minutes until she finally felt ready to stop. Troy got up and was trying to go to the waiting room but Gabriella had a firm grip on his arm.

He looked at her softly "Don't worry babe, I'm just going to get your mom and dad. I'm sure they both want to see you" He stated. She nodded a bit and then he left. A few minutes later Christine and Dan came into the room. Christine began sobbing as she hugged her daughter.

"Mami! I'm fine really! I just was deheidrated!" She told her sobbing mother.

"Christine! Give Gabi some breathing room" Dan said with a chuckle. Christine reluctantly let go and Gabriella giggled.

"Geez, your going to put me in more harm then I was before" Gabriella joked. Her mother had a horrified look on her face.

"I'm kidding Mami!" Gabi stated seriously.

"So sweetie how are you feeling?" Dan asked his daughter.

"Fine just tired" Gabriella replied.

"Alright well get some sleep, we'll see you in the morning" Dan said as he kissed her forehead and exited the room. Once Dan was gone Christine smiled at her daughter and smirked.

"So Gabi, why were you at Troy's?" Christine asked smiling.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

"_Oh Mami well, um you see, Troy and I are kind of dating" Gabriella said shyly. A grin broke apart Christine's face._

"_I knew it! Amanda and I knew you two had a connection!" Christine told her daughter smiling._

"_So your not mad?" Gabriella asked and Christine shook her head and laughed._

"_Mad? I'm excstatic!" She replied._

"_Well I'm not, Gabriella your dating a 17 year old?" Someone asked from the door…_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- Tehe, there you go! That was kind of a filler chap. Nothing special. And yes it took me that long haha. Sorry, a new update should come quicker. School ia just so hectic! But anways review and you will see a new chapter. If you don't well…MUAHAHAHAHAH. **

**Toodles: ) **

**Xoxo**

**Gossip Girl **

**Jk! Xoxo Janine**

**PS- I am fucking in love with the show Gossip Girl! Nate is love. Hahah okay I'm done now!**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I have only received 2 reviews for this chapter ********. I need 5 to update please. I also need to know if you guys are still interested in this story, because if not I might do a little hiatus, it would only be for like 2 weeks or maybe 3 weeks and finish up "First Marriage". I actually have like the next 10 chapters planned out, since I plan for this story to be quite long. Anyways please review about the chapter and what you think I should do. **

**Thanks**

**Love,**

**Janine**

**And please don't review the AN, just the chap. :) **


	11. Safe Return

**AN- Wow! 15 reviews! Thank you all so much, I only expected a few more! haha. You guys are amazing! I had like a lot of inspiration last night, some from gossip girl tehe and no way am I stopping this story! I'm off to my friends tonight and I won't really be able to get online till tomorrow but thank you, heres the new chapter! I will probably post chapter 10 on Sunday! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except any original characters.

**Chapter Nine: Safe Return**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Last Chapter:_

"_So sweetie how are you feeling?" Dan asked his daughter._

"_Fine just tired" Gabriella replied._

"_Alright well get some sleep, we'll see you in the morning" Dan said as he kissed her forehead and exited the room. Once Dan was gone Christine smiled at her daughter and smirked._

"_So Gabi, why were you at Troy's?" Christine asked smiling._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Oh Mami well, um you see, Troy and I are kind of dating" Gabriella said shyly. A grin broke apart Christine's face.

"I knew it! Amanda and I knew you two had a connection!" Christine told her daughter smiling.

"So your not mad?" Gabriella asked and Christine shook her head and laughed.

"Mad? I'm excstatic!" She replied.

"Well I'm not, Gabriella your dating a 17 year old?" A man asked from the door. Gabriella was shocked to find that it was the man her family was missing, and he was on crutches.

"Sean?" Gabriella asked with tears in her eyes, Christine had them as well.

"Yeah Gabs, it's me!" He said as he rushed over to hug his mother and sister. Christine had a watery smile plastered on her face.

"Sean! What happened? Why are you back early?" Christine asked her son.

"Well back in Iraq I was shot, I went through various surgeries over there before returning here about a month ago. I tried to call but I couldn't get to the phones so I came home and you guys weren't there so I asked Chad and Taylor and they told me you guys were here so here I am! I've been taken off of duty since my leg won't be the same and I'm not as good for the military anymore" Sean told them and they sighed in relief.

"Did you see everyone out there?" Gabriella asked and Sean nodded.

"Yeah and I was introduced to the new neighbors. So Gabs about that 17-year-old…" Sean said with a smirk and a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Look Seanie, I'm not a little girl anymore! I can date whoever I want! And I would really like it if you guys got along, I think you and Troy could become friends!" Gabriella said hopefully.

"Alright Gabs, I'll give him a chance! But just don't do anything you'll regret! I don't want to be an Uncle anytime soon" He joked and she giggled and nodded

"Don't worry, you won't be, until he turns 18" She said sarcastically.

"Mami, will you go get Troy, I want to introduce them properly" Gabriella said with a smile and Christine nodded as she left the room and Troy came in a few minutes later. He walked over to her bedside and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Brie, what did you need?" Troy asked sweetly.

"Troy, I wanted to introduce you to someone really special, Troy this is my brother Sean" Gabriella said and Troy smiled and shook Sean's head.

"Hi Sean, it's good to meet you! Gabriella told me all about you, she was really worried" Troy told him seriously,

"Thanks Troy, it's good to meet you too, make sure you take care of my sister" Sean told him and Troy grinned and nodded.

"I will, she's the best thing in my life, I love her with all of my heart", He said with sincerity.

"Alright, well I'll leave you too alone, see you soon Gabs, good meeting you Troy" Sean said as he exited the room. Gabriella patted a spot on her bed for Troy and he came and sat. She pulled down on the chain on his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"For the record I love you too, with all my heart" Gabriella said pulling him into another kiss, which turned into a makeout session.

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

"_So Troy what are you going to do for your 18th__d__ birthday?" Gabriella asked. Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Kelsi and Ryan were all at Sharpay's Family's Country Club sitting by the pool. Troy was sitting with Gabi on his lap, Sharpay was in Zeke's lap, Taylor was sitting in between Chad's legs, and Ryan had Kelsi in between his legs._

"_Guys I don't know maybe just dinner or something" Troy said as Gabriella put her hair up._

"_Na-ah! Troy your turning 18! We are having a party!" Chad said as everyone began cheering and clapping._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- Tada! I need at least 5 reviews to update! So you better review ;) lol**

**Haha. I'll try and get online as soon as I can!**

**XOXO Janine**


	12. Eighteen on Friday

**AN- Thanks for reviewing! Nothing else to say…**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except any original characters.

**Chapter Nine: 18 on Friday**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Last Chapter:_

"_Thanks Troy, it's good to meet you too, make sure you take care of my sister" Sean told him and Troy grinned and nodded._

"_I will, she's the best thing in my life, I love her with all of my heart", He said with sincerity._

"_Alright, well I'll leave you too alone, see you soon Gabs, good meeting you Troy" Sean said as he exited the room. Gabriella patted a spot on her bed for Troy and he came and sat. She pulled down on the chain on his neck and pulled him into a kiss._

"_For the record I love you too, with all my heart" Gabriella said pulling him into another kiss, which turned into a makeout session._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So Troy what are you going to do for your 18thd birthday?" Gabriella asked. Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Kelsi and Ryan were all at Sharpay's Family's Country Club sitting by the pool. Troy was sitting with Gabi on his lap, Sharpay was in Zeke's lap, Taylor was sitting in between Chad's legs, and Ryan had Kelsi in between his legs.

"Guys I don't know maybe just dinner or something" Troy said as Gabriella put her hair up.

"Na-ah! Troy your turning 18! We are having a party!" Chad said as everyone began cheering and clapping.

"Troy 18 is a big number and it only comes once!" Gabriella said, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Ah! Fine! You guys win! Party it is!" Troy said as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Yay!" Gabriella cheered as she pressed a kiss on his cheek. Everyone was laughing and cheering.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I could really use a swim" Gabriella said seductively as she took off her dress to reveal a red string bikini. Troy was practically drooling at the sight of her.

"Anyone want to come?' She asked smiling her sweet, yet mischeivious smile. Troy stood up took off his tee shirt, to expose his muscular torso, and gave a quick 'Ok'. He began hugging her and jumping into the pool, with her in his arms, there were splashes flying everywhere as well as the laughs and giggles from everyone. Once Gabriella was settled in the pool, everyone else was soaking wet.

"You know what this means?" Chad asked and everyone shook their heads.

"WATER FIGHT!!" He screamed and everyone laughed as they ran into the pool and started splashing each other. Gabriella snuck up behind Troy, with a cup that once contained iced tea, but now water, behind her back. She snuck up and dumped it over his head.

"Montez!" Troy said as he turned around, a grin on his face. He immediately began to tickle her out of control. He then picked her up and placed her legs over his shoulders, so she was sitting on them. He was going to dunk them under when he saw Sharpay on top of Zeke's shoulders.

"Dude, you know what this means?" Troy challenged.

"Chicken fight!" Both of the boys yelled as they ran towards each other. Their girls arms were up and they were ready to fight.

"1…2…3…FIGHT!" Everyone else yelled as they headed towards each other. The afternoon was spent with fun, splashes, kisses and laughter.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- There ya go! You like it?**

**Please review! I won't update until I get 5 reviews, so you should review! Lol.**

**I will try and update soon and I will try and update first marriage soon as well!**

**Love,**

**Janine**


	13. Party of the Century

**AN- Thanks for reviewing!! I kind of suck at sex bits and this chap is going to be short because the next morning is a new chapter.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS M RATED MATERIAL!!**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything except any original characters.

**Chapter Nine: Party of the Century **

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Last Chapter:_

"_Montez!" Troy said as he turned around, a grin on his face. He immediately began to tickle her out of control. He then picked her up and placed her legs over his shoulders, so she was sitting on them. He was going to dunk them under when he saw Sharpay on top of Zeke's shoulders._

"_Dude, you know what this means?" Troy challenged._

"_Chicken fight!" Both of the boys yelled as they ran towards each other. Their girls arms were up and they were ready to fight._

"_1…2…3…FIGHT!" Everyone else yelled as they headed towards each other. The afternoon was spent with fun, splashes, kisses and laughter._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Gabriella placed some copper eyeshadow on top of her eyelid with it's small white brush. Then bobbed the mascara tube up and down in its container before letting the wand meet her eyelashes and swabbing the wand over them. She then picked up her tube of lip gloss and picked up it's wand out of the small tube. Gabriella brushed the wand over her light pink lips and they turned into a glossy champagne color.

Gabriella walked over the mirror and examined her outfit. A black tie-neck Marc Jacobs dress wrapped around her body, appreiciating every curve of Gabriella's body, making her look flawless. On her feet were Red Cole Haan pointed-toe pumps. Her tanned legs looked longer, thinner and smooth. Gabriella fascined a silver bracelet around her wrist and slipped a plain silver ring onto her middle left finger.

She straightened the dress a bit as a knock was heard on her bedroom door.

"Come in" She half-yelled as she examined herself. She grabbed a white and black striped headband and placed it in between her dark brown curls. The door clicked open and Troy came in, just in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Wow you looked beautiful" He whispered to her before shutting the door. It was Saturday night and Troy's party was beginning in 10 minutes. His actual birthday was yesterday but he had to go to dinner with his parents and Gabriella's family, now Lucille knew about Troy and Gabriella and she had given Troy the okay to stay at Gabriella's place this evening.

"Thanks" She whispered back. She turned her petite body away from the mirror and turned to face Troy. She placed a sweet kiss on his lips. The kiss began to deepen and Troy pulled onto the bottom of Gabriella's dress and she pulled back.

"Wait did I do something wrong?" He asked her and she shook her head smiling.

"No, I want to! It's just _your_party is starting in 10 minutes so after, I promise!" She said with a huge grin on her face as well as his. She was excited knowing that her first time with Troy would happen soon. She had only done 'it' a few times with her high school boyfriend, Jake, but their relationship ended when she found out that he was cheating on her when they were in their freshmen year of college.

"Okay" He said with a smile of agreement. She kissed him one more time before walking out of the room, leaving Troy with his fingers on hips lips feeling the tingling sensation that she brought to him. He couldn't even imagine how good tonight would be.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

An hour later the party was in full swing. The kitchen island was now a 'bar' covered in all different flavors of vodka, bottles of scotch, beer, almost any type of achohol imaginable. Gabriella was currently drinking a martini and talking with some friends. All of the basketball team was there as well as some of his other friends. Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, Chad and Sean were there too as well as some of their friends from school and Chad and Zeke's basketball team.

It was now about 11 o'clock and "The Way I Are" by Timbaland came on and Gabriella walked over to Troy, who was talking to some school friends, and pulled him onto the dance floor. She began grinding onto him and he responded happily by grinding back. When the song was over Gabriella kissed him sweetly before returning back to her friends smirking.

"Whats Gabi so excited about?" Sharpay asked as she smirked at her friend.

"Troy and I are going to do it tonight" Gabriella responded excitedly.

"Gabs, I'm okay with you and Troy but ew! Don't want to here it!" Sean said as he took a sip of Corona beer.

"Hey, Troy what's up with you and your girl?" One of the players and Troy's friend, Adam, asked and Troy smirked.

"Gabi and I are going all the way tonight" He said with a smile as he saw Gabriella taking a sip of her Absolute pear vodka. She licked her lips and winked at him and he smiled and winked back.

" 'Scuse me" He said as he set down his beer and walked over to her.

"Hey baby" Troy said as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with passion.

"Guys! We" Chad said pointing to him, Sean, and Zeke, "Don't want to see that" He said pointing to their faces.

"Fine then you won't!" Troy told him as he set his hand out, Gabriella placed her hand in his and smiled and waved at her friends before following him to her bedroom. They walked in and shut the bedroom door before locking it.

Gabriella slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. Troy soon joined her and they began kissing with lust. Troy began kissing her neck as he pushed her so they were laying down. Gabriella moaned as he kissed up her neck and over her chin to her lips. Gabriella then flipped them so she was on top. Gabriella kissed his neck and jaw line before stripping him of his t-shirt and placing open-mouthed wet kisses on his chest. Troy then un-did Gabriella's dress and threw it onto a chair. He reached behind her and unclipped her bra. Troy then began kissed her left breast while kneading the right with his hand. He then switched it so he was kissing her right and kneading her left.

Gabriella unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down, but left his plaid boxers on. She smiled seeing his erection through his boxers. Troy then slowly hooked his fingers through her thong and pulled them down her body. He slowly began rubbing her as she became even more wet. Gabriella knew she wanted him, she needed him. Gabriella then grabbed the condom off of the side of the table and handed it to Troy.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked her and she nodded. He slipped on the condom and then pushed himself into her. He thrust into her and Gabriella moaned deeply. He repeated these actions and soon Gabriella's body shook with an orgasm.

"Shit, Gabi I'm gonna come!" Troy said as Gabriella moaned.

"Oh my god Troy!" She moaned. They both came and collapsed in a pile. Gabriella moved so Troy could pull out of her. He peeled off the condom and threw it in the waste bin before crawling back in bed with Gabriella and wrapping his arm's around her waste. They both went under the covers, sweat still glistening on their body's but it began to become chilly.

"That was amazing" Troy said and Gabriella nodded and smiled in agreement.

"I love you" Gabriella told him.

"I love you too" He said back as they both smiled and snuggled under the covers.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- There we go longer chapter **:)

**School absolutley sucked today! My science teacher's wife is about 5 months pregnant and she fell and cracked like two of her ribs so she is in the hospital and very well might loose the baby! And science is my favorite class because it's easy and now it just sucks :(. **

**Ah anyways **

**Please REVIEW! 5 reviews and I will update!  
Lovee**

**Janine**


	14. The Next Morning

**AN- Holaaaaa, Janine here and I have nothing to say really except I'm kinda bored. Oh yeah, today was really fun too. I stole my boyfriends lacrosse stick and lacross ball **:)** and he had to chase me around the entire football field at school and couldn't catch me till I got a bit tired and we were like cracking up lol anyways… **

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything except any original characters.

**Chapter Twelve: The Next Morning**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Last Chapter:_

"_That was amazing" Troy said and Gabriella nodded and smiled in agreement._

"_I love you" Gabriella told him._

"_I love you too" He said back as they both smiled and snuggled under the covers._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The sun came bursting through the open slits of the purple curtains. Gabriella rolled over and smiled softly to herself. Troy's arm was wrapped around her naked torso and his face was buried where her hair once laid. His chest looked hot and chisled and Gabriella found him hard to resist, even though he was still in his slumber.

She was thinking of something and decided since it was just recently his birthday she would cook him a breakfast. Gabriella crept out of bed, with a pillow over her chest, and went to her dresser, she grabbed a pair of boy shorts out of the drawer. She then grabbed Troy's t-shirt that was on the floor from the previous night and put it on.

Troy was awoken by the smell of something hot and lingering. He got up, put on his plaid boxers and jeans and then walked into the kitchen, with no shirt on of course. He saw Gabriella standing over the stove cooking little perfectly tan pancakes wearing only his shirt and some little boyshorts.

Troy crept over to her and wrapped his arms around her as he began placing light kisses on her neck.

"Mmm" She moaned as held his hands, which were wrapped around her upper torso. Gabriella quickly turned around and was happy knowing that he had no shirt on. She placed a sweet, lingering kiss on his lips. She trailed the kisses down his jaw, to his neck, and finally to his shoulders and chest.

"Mhm, so that's where my shirt was" He mumbled in pleasure, she broke away.

"Yeah, it benefits a few ways. I get a shirt to wear, I get a reason for you to keep coming back, to try and get it, and I get to see you with no shirt on" She said, as she continuously placed kisses on his shoulders and jawline.

"Mmm, and what are the benefits from me?" He asked as he groaned when she placed the kisses on his chest and pecks.

"You get me to kiss you like this" She smirked playfully and he laughed.

"See baby, you got me distracted!" Gabriella said as she turned over the pancake and saw that it was a very dark tan, a few more minutes and it would've been the color of charcoal.

"Now go put a shirt on, your too sexy!" Gabriella said and he let out a laugh. He swiftly walked over to her and placed a kiss into her hair and neck. She shivered slightly at his touch, he sent electrifying signals through her.

"I really do love you" He told her sincerely and she smiled.

"I really love you too, now get a shirt" She told him with a playful smile and he nodded as he walked to her room to find some sort of shirt that would be manly enough for him. Only one thing was on his mind the whole time. The girl he loved. _Gabriella_.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- There you go, yes I know it was short but it was a filler chap! Anyways, sorry it took some time. I might not be able to update till next week because I have a math test Monday and today I have to babysit with my friend, Saturday I'm going to the movies and shopping and on Sunday my friend Brad and I are going to study for our math test together, so I will try and write a chapter and get it up!**

**REVIEW! I only got 4 for the last chap and was a bit disappointed **:( **Anyways if I could get a few more for this chapter that would be great!  
Ill try and update soon!**

**Love**

**Janine**


	15. Running Late

**AN- Heyyy guys I am sick today so I got some writing done, here's chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything except any original characters.

**Chapter Thirteen: Running Late**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Last Chapter:_

"_I really do love you," He told her sincerely and she smiled._

"_I really love you too, now get a shirt" She told him with a playful smile and he nodded as he walked to her room to find some sort of shirt that would be manly enough for him. Only one thing was on his mind the whole time. The girl he loved. Gabriella._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Three Weeks. It had been three weeks since Gabriella and Troy's first time. Their relationship had been extremely strong since. They went on dates every Friday and for the past two Saturdays they have went out to dinner with Gabriella's parents, Sean and Troy's parents and the other time was with Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and Taylor. They also had of course the physical aspect of their relationship aka sex. Life was all good in the world of Troyella.

Except that something was missing from Gabriella. A certain 'friend' that came each month hadn't 'visited' with her yet. Gabriella had suspected what might be wrong but she was not quite sure yet. There was only one real way to find out…

"Taylor!" Gabriella yelled as she came out of her room.

"Gabs? Come in" Taylor yelled back from her own room. Gabriella crept the door open and tip toed in. She was just in black Juicy Couture sweats with cream embellishment and logo on the back, tall Chestnut uggs that were folded so half of the fuzzy side was showing and Troy's shirt that she stole a while ago to keep her feeling okay. **(AN- haha btw I got the except with pink juicy sweatsuit and with my boyfriend's lacrosse shirt from his lacrosse club, which has his name on it :) lol sorry for boring you with my AN's, just felt random! Back to the story)**

"Um, Tay I have a problem" Gabriella said quietly once she shut the bathroom door.

"What is it Gabs?" Taylor asked as she put down her pencil into her AP College Calculus Physics Textbook, it was a special textbook combining Calculus and Physics into one book. She looked worried for her friend, and by the look of Gabriella's face she knew there was a reason to be.

"Um, Tay, I'm late" Gabriella told her friend in a whisper voice.

"Late? For what?" Taylor asked, obviously not understanding what Gabriella meant.

"Late, like on my calendar!" Gabriella said with a frustrating sigh at the end. She ran her fingers through her messy side bangs, frustration agonizing in her actions. Then ripped a tie-dye hair band from her wrist, she then threw her hair in between the stretchy material and fastened it around twice. Her side bangs slowly cascaded back down and she pushed them up, they were the least of her worries at the moment.

"Oh" Taylor said quietly once she was finished.

"What do I do Tay? I've only known Troy a couple of months and he is barely 18 and he probably isn't ready, nor would he want it! I'm so confused Taylor!" Gabriella cried to her friend who opened her arms and pulled the exotic girl into her arms.

"Oh, sweetie! It's okay! From what I've seen with Troy is that he loves you, a lot and he would do almost anything for you. I'm sure he will be fine, maybe scared but what guy isn't? Everyone is scared! But it's okay! First thing we need to do is get you a test," Taylor said as she got up from her chair and grabbed her large white Gucci bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Well? You coming?" Taylor asked with a small smile as she stood in her doorway, Gabriella gave a swift nod.

"One sec" Gabriella said as she walked briskly out of the room. A few seconds later a flush was heard as well as the running faucet. Gabriella placed her right index finger up, signaling one second, and then she came back out of her room with a matching black and cream juicy jacket and her black quilted Chanel purse that had a chain link strap. She threw the chained strap over her shoulder and then walked with Taylor to the front door.

"Ok, lets go" She whispered as she opened the door and quickly walked down to the parking structure.

Thirty minutes later the two returned back to the apartment. They brought back three boxes of three different types of tests, immediate results, 5 minute wait, and 10 minute wait. Gabriella took each of the tests, there were three of each kind, and then set them on the counter. She picked up the immediate tests and looked at the answer "Negative" read the screen of two tests and "Positive" read the screen of the other.

"_They could be false" _She thought. Gabriella shed a tear but quickly wiped it away. Gabriella shuffled out to the living room and plopped gently onto the couch.

"What did it say?" Taylor asked, thinking she knew the answer.

"One Positive and two Negatives, but the negatives feel false" Gabriella said as she wiped away the new tears that came. Taylor nodded in response. A couple minutes later the timer went off that they had sent, indicating that the next set of tests were now ready.

Gabriella walked back over to the bathroom. She picked up each test and set them over one at a time, her eyes dodging the results. She then took a deep breath and opened her eyes. This time two were positive and one was negative. Gabriella went back to Taylor and told her the results and then they waited for the next timer. When it went off it felt haunting. As if it was a reminder that she could be hurting Troy's and her own futures. She took another deep breath and picked up the first test. Positive. Then the next text: Negative. And then the last test, it read Positive.

Now there were 5 positives, 4 negatives, one very confused and emotional Gabriella.

"What should I do next?" Gabriella asked as she walked over to Taylor and cried.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- There ya go. Chapter 13! Did you guys like my little twist? And did any of you see that coming? So is she really pregnant yes or no? Review to find out.**

**Also I only got four reviews last time and I am really wondering if people are still interested in this story. So let me know, I would never delete it just maybe a break until I start spring break, haha idk.**

**So feedback is key! **:)

**Love**

**Janine**


	16. Author's Note!

**A/N: Hiiii Peoples! I know you guys might be wondering where this story went. It's been three months and I left you guys with no AN but my life has been hectic. I just started a New Story called New York! New York! But I was wondering if you guys wanted me to continue this story? I lost all of the chapter when my Macbook Pro crashed and I had to get the hard drive replaced but anyways I would be willing to start it again if you guys want. So I will put up a poll but I would like your thoughts so please Review or PM me!**

**Loooove,**

**Janine**


	17. Together No Matter What?

**A/N: Hello. I know I haven't written this story in forever, but I finally started it up again.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Together…No Matter What?**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Last Chapter:_

_Gabriella walked back over to the bathroom. She picked up each test and set them over one at a time, her eyes dodging the results. She then took a deep breath and opened her eyes. This time two were positive and one was negative. Gabriella went back to Taylor and told her the results and then they waited for the next timer. When it went off it felt haunting. As if it was a reminder that she could be hurting Troy's and her own futures. She took another deep breath and picked up the first test. Positive. Then the next text: Negative. And then the last test, it read Positive._

_Now there were 5 positives, 4 negatives, one very confused and emotional Gabriella._

"_What should I do next?" Gabriella asked as she walked over to Taylor and cried._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Walking into the doctor's office Gabriella was still crying. What if she was really pregnant? What would Troy think? He was only 18!

"Gabriella Montez?" A woman asked as she walked in, Gabriella nodded.

"Hi, I'm Sara Andrews and I understand that you suspect your pregnant?" Sara asked and Gabriella nodded again.

"Yeah, I took 9 home pregnancy tests and 5 were positive and 4 were negative" Gabriella replied and the doctor nodded.

"Alright well, I will have a nurse some in and take a sample and then I will get back to you with the results later" Sara said.

"Alright, thank you doctor" Gabriella replied. A few moments later a nurse came in and took blood from Gabriella and then she was free to leave.

The time went by, and over the next two days Gabriella kept herself inside her apartment, skipping all of her classes in those days. She was too nervous about the results to her test.

Suddenly the phone rang and Gabriella looked at it. The intimidating ring, made her think about the news that awaited her.

"This is it. It's time to find out if Troy and I are going to be parents, or not" Gabriella said to herself. She timidly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered into the phone.

"Hi is Gabriella Montez there?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, this is she, who may I ask is calling?" Gabriella replied.

"Hi, I am a nurse from Dr. Sara Andrews office and I have your test results. Congratulations Miss Montez you're pregnant!" The nurse said and Gabriella tried to choke back the tears and sound happy for the nurse.

"Thank you!" Gabriella said, trying to sound excited, and thrilled.

"You will need to make an appointment for an ultrasound and get a prescription for prenatal vitamins" This nurse informed her.

"Alright well thank you, goodbye" Gabriella replied before putting the phone down and bursting into tears. Sharpay ran out of her bedroom at the sound of Gabriella's crying.

"Gabs, whats wrong?" She said as she looked at her best friend.

"I'm pregnant!" Gabriella cried.

"What?" Sharpay bursted.

"I was impregnanted by Troy Bolton! Oh god! I'm so stupid! He's fucking 18! What is he going to say? What are my parents and his parents going to say?" Gabriella cried.

"Troy loves you, and so do your parents and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton will be fine!" Sharpay said as she hugged her best friend.

"Sweetie you have to tell him! You have to call him" Sharpay said as she tried to give her best friend the phone.

"No Shar, not now!" Gabriella said as she began crying. She quickly walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind herself.

A week passed since Gabriella had gotten the news. She still hadn't told Troy but she had gone to her classes this week.

It was Monday night and Gabriella was currently watching her favorite show _Gossip Girl _on TV. She was sitting in the living room until she heard a knock on the door. Gabriella quickly got up and opened the door to see someone that she desperately wanted to see, but was scared too.

"Um, Troy…come in" Gabriella said, Troy stepped inside the apartment. Things were definitely awkward.

"Look Gabs, I don't know what is up with you. It's been a week and a half and I haven't heard anything from you! I missed you and I've been so worried" Troy said as he went in and hugged her, Gabriella immediately began crying.

"I've missed you too, but after I went to the doctor last week, I kind of shut myself out and I've just been so scared and" Troy put his finger on her lips and she stopped talking, but the tears kept coming.

"Gabi, what did the doctor say?" Troy asked her quietly.

"Troy, I'm pregnant" Gabriella said, more tears began falling.

"What?" Troy asked, not sure he heard right.

"Yeah, I hadn't been feeling well. I took a bunch of home tests and then I went to the doctor to confirm and are you mad?" Gabriella asked.

"No, it takes two to tango Gabi" Troy replied, "I love you so much and you are going to make an amazing mother" Troy said with a smile on his face.

"So you're happy?" Gabriella asked.

"Happy? Try thrilled! Yes were young, yes I'm in high school, yes you're in college. But none of that matters, the baby will be born this summer and we'll get a place together and then I will take the first year of college off, do it online and you can finish and then I will go to the rest of my classes. We can make this work Gabs!" Troy said and Gabriella smiled.

"So you promise that you're really happy?" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded.

"I love you Troy Bolton" Gabriella said.

"I love you too Gabriella Montez" Troy said, he leaned in to kiss her but suddenly Gabriella sprang and ran into the bathroom. She began puking and Troy rushed after her and held her hair back. Afterwards she scrubbed her teeth before returning to her bathroom.

"Sickness" She told him and he nodded.

"Stay with me tonight" Gabriella said and Troy grinned.

"Anything for you" He replied sweetly as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

As they lay in bed, Gabriella began thinking about their lives.

"We could get our own apartment, or we could move in with my parents. We have to tell them you know, all of them. Plus Sean, no offense but him and Tommy are going to kick your ass" Gabriella said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, probably your Dad too" Troy added and Gabriella giggled.

"But we can get through anything" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, together, no matter what" Troy replied.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N: Yerp, kinda shitty chapter haha. But all is good in the world of Troyella. Not the best writing though, but anyways suggestions please? As well as reviews? Constructive Criticism is welcome! AS WELL AS IDEAS!! So review…**


	18. Parents and Hormones

**AN- Hello, here is chapter 15…this chapter was heavily influenced by the idea GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand****, I just changed it a tiny bit. Anyways thank you so much for this idea! This chapter wouldn't be out now if it wasn't for her because I was going through more writers block! Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except any OC"s

**Chapter Fifteen: Parents and Hormones**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Last Chapter:_

"_We could get our own apartment, or we could move in with my parents. We have to tell them you know, all of them. Plus Sean, no offense but him and Tommy are going to kick your ass" Gabriella said with a slight laugh._

"_Yeah, probably your Dad too" Troy added and Gabriella giggled._

"_But we can get through anything" Gabriella said._

"_Yeah, together, no matter what" Troy replied._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was time to face the music. Well actually it was time to face their parents. Yes, it was a week after Troy found out that Gabriella was pregnant and they decided to finally tell their parents. Troy and Gabriella were going to dinner at Gabriella's parent's house.

As they pulled into the Montez's driveway Gabriella's head was spinning in 10 different directions. She knew that her parents wouldn't be proud. Their daughter was 22, dating an 18 year-old, only a junior in college and pregnant! She wouldn't be surprised if they were extremely pissed off.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella opened the door of Troy's car and then gently shut it, meeting Troy in front of his car. He took her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's going to be okay Gabs!" Troy said, kissing her on top of her head. They walked up to the front door and gave two gentle knocks. Suddenly Mrs. Montez appeared in the doorway.

"Mija! It's so good to see you!" Christine said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. Gabriella hugged her mom as well, trying not to think about how much pain her boobs were in right now. They had been very sore lately, like REALLY sore!

"It's good to see you too Troy" Christine smiled as she led them inside.

"You too Mrs. Montez" Troy replied, awkwardly. Troy looked and Gabriella and they both knew that this would be much harder than they thought.

The couple followed Mrs. Montez and sat down next to each other at the table where Sean and Dan sat as well as Mr. and Mrs. Bolton.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad" Troy said as he hugged his mother and shook hands with his father. He also shook hands with Sean and Dan and Gabriella hugged them all.

In the middle of dinner, the ice was finally broken.

"So what's the news?" Amanda Bolton finally asked her son and his girlfriend. **(AN: Idk if I ever mentioned the Bolton's finding out about the relationship but they did when Gabi was in the hospital and Sean found out and they were okay with it finally)**

"Um, well you see Gabi and I are kind of going to have a baby" Troy said quietly. Shock was seen on the faces of their loved ones, some anger seen on Sean Montez's face.

"Are you serious?" Amanda Bolton spoke first. Gabriella nodded as Troy held her hand.

"Well what do you plan on doing? Adoption? Abortion?" Christine Montez asked her daughter.

"What? Mom, Troy and I are keeping this baby!" Gabriella told her mother seriously.

"Gabriella, you are my daughter you will do as I say!" Christine told her daughter, the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Mom, I'm 22 and Troy is 18! We are adults and can do as we want" Gabriella replied calmly, Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella as a sign of support.

"Troy, Gabriella, this was extremely irresponsible of you two. But you have to live with your mistakes" Jack Bolton told them. Troy smiled a bit, did this mean his father was okay?

"Does that mean your okay with this?" Troy asked his father, who sighed and nodded.

"Thank you so much Dad" Troy said as he hugged his father.

"Yes, Thank you Mr. Bolton!" Gabriella replied as he hugged her too.

"Wait, you aren't really giving them your blessing?" Dan Montez spoke up and Jack nodded.

"Gabriella, I can't support this, you either give up your baby or were done" Christine told her daughter. Gabriella immediately began bawling and Troy comforted her.

"Mom, if you can't except the fact that Troy and I are keeping our baby the fine, I guess then we are done" Gabriella replied, with more tears falling. Christine got up from her seat and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"Gabriella, just think about your options. You and Troy are very young and I'm not sure if you can handle this" Dan told his daughter with a sigh, before following his wife upstairs to talk to her.

"Troy can I talk to you?" Sean asked and Troy nodded timidly as he followed the older Montez outside.

"I seriously can not believe that you got my sister pregnant" Sean said as he sighed, thinking about the situation he was in.

"Do you love her?" Sean asked and Troy immediately nodded.

"With all of my heart" He replied quickly.

"Well then if you hurt her at all during this, I seriously think I might kill you. She's my sister and I'm protective over her but I know you really care about her. So congratulations on the whole baby thing" Sean said with a grin and Troy smiled in relief. At least one person, the person he thought would kill him for this, was on their side.

While Troy talked with Sean Mr. and Mrs. Bolton had a talk to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, I know that you are young but I also give my blessing, welcome to the family" Amanda told her the young girl and Gabriella smiled as she hugged both of Troy's parents. Now her and Troy had the Bolton's and possibly Sean, but what Gabriella really needed during this pregnancy was the love and support of her parents. And that was her new mission, to get her parents to accept troy and their baby. It wasn't going to be easy but Gabriella was determined.

**AN- So, there it is. Again not my finest work haha, but I am trying to make it better. Did you guys like the reactions?Suggestions or ideas for any of my stories are welcome, especially through review ; ). Updates might be slow for the next week, because of parties and an upcoming vacation. Review…**


	19. What's wrong with me?

**A/N: Ughh, I hate writers block. But I decided that you guys had to put up with my long ass boring three-month break from fanfiction. Anyways, I'm keeping the story…so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except any OC"s

**Chapter Sixteen: What's wrong with me?**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Last Chapter:_

"_I know you really care about her. So congratulations on the whole baby thing" Sean said with a grin and Troy smiled in relief. At least one person, the person he thought would kill him for this, was on their side._

_While Troy talked with Sean Mr. and Mrs. Bolton had a talk to Gabriella._

"_Gabriella, I know that you are young but I also give my blessing, welcome to the family" Amanda told her the young girl and Gabriella smiled as she hugged both of Troy's parents. Now her and Troy had the Bolton's and possibly Sean, but what Gabriella really needed during this pregnancy was the love and support of her parents. And that was her new mission, to get her parents to accept troy and their baby. It wasn't going to be easy but Gabriella was determined._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Gabriella Montez sighed as she walked from her bedroom in the apartment to the kitchen. Her feet made soft sounds as her slippers, which covered her swollen feet, hit the hard wood floors. Embracing her stomach in a motherly fashion, Gabriella examined herself in the mirror that was located in the hallway.

Her bump was getting quite large for the six-month-old baby that she was carrying. She lightly pulled back her maroon maternity dress so it hugged her bump tightly.

It had been five-months since Troy and Gabriella had told their family of that they were expecting. After that dinner, Troy and Gabriella went to the doctor's and found out that she was already a month along, meaning that now she was six-months along.

Her sickness was gone but the cravings had kicked in. Gabriella's latest craving…peanut butter, jelly and cucumber sandwiches! She also had recently become obsessed with cool whip…Gabriella would put it on anything, including the sandwiches. Gabriella continued to walk into the kitchen to fix herself the craving.

A few minutes later Gabriella was enjoying a peanut butter, jelly and cucumber sandwich with cool whip on the top and a sweaty and exhausted Troy entered the apartment.

"Hey beautiful" Troy said as he walked into the kitchen, seeing his girlfriend enjoying her treat. Troy wrapped his arms around her and settled his hands on her stomach while placing a kiss on the side of her head.

"Hey yourself, but I am nothing close to beautiful, unless you count a beluga whale beautiful! But babe, go shower, you're all gross from practice" Gabriella said with a little giggle.

"You love me anyways" Troy said before placing another kiss on Gabriella's head and then walking into her bathroom to shower. Troy was still living with his parent's and Gabriella was living in the apartment with Sharpay and Taylor. It was decided that Gabriella would move into The Bolton's house, since Troy still would have another year of high school left after the baby was born. This way Jack and Lucille would be there for Troy since he was still young and they could help with financial matters and care for the baby and Gabriella's parents were next door to help too.

Troy came out of Gabriella's shower, 15 minutes later, nice and clean and dressed in a plain white t-shirt, jeans, blue vans, and a sweatshirt.

"What do you want to do tonight babe?" Troy asked as he pulled Gabriella onto his lap and sat them down on the couch.

"Can we just stay in tonight Troy? Watch and movie and you can sleepover? Cause I really don't feel well" Gabriella told him as she buried her face into Troy's chest.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked her.

"I just feel really achey, tired, a kind of cold" Gabriella said as she rubbed her tan, bare arms. Troy touched Gabriella's forehead.

"Gabs, your pretty warm. One sec" Troy said as he got up and ran into Gabriella's bathroom. He returned with a thermometor.

"Come on Gabs" Troy said and Gabriella reluctantly opened her mouth. A few moments later the thermometor beeped and Troy pulled it out.

"Gabs, you have a temperature of 100" Troy said.

"Troy I'm fine" Gabriella said quietly.

"Gab…"

"No Troy! Don't Gab me, I'm fine just tired. Can we just go into my room, turn on a movie and go to bed?" Gabriella asked, her eyes pleeding.

"Sure babe" Troy replied as they both got up, seeing how tired Gabriella was, Troy picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, holding her as if she was toddler.

As Gabriella lay in bed, Troy picked out one of her favorite movies, 27 Dresses, to watch. He knew that this pregnancy made her emotional and he would do anything to get his perky Gabriella back. They watched the movie and Troy soon heard a small moan come out of Gabriella's lips, her eyes were closed and her teeth were clenched.

"Troy" She moaned, as a small tear slipped between her eyelids.

"It hurts" She whimpered. Troy immediately got up and put his shoes on before picking Gabriella up and carrying her outside.

"Where does it hurt?" Troy asked as he hurried them out to the car.

"I get these strong pains in my lower back about every 5-10 minutes" Gabriella said as she clenched his hand, another pain was now penetrating her back. Troy qickly unlocked the car and gently placed Gabriella in the front seat and then got into his car and drove to the hospital.

"Troy, what's wrong with me?" Gabriella cried, looking at him through her teary chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't know, but everything will be fine Gabs" Troy replied, but a look of uneasiness filled his bright blue eyes. They arrived to the hospital and Troy quickly got Gabriella out and carried her inside.

"My girlfriend, she's 6 months pregnant and I think she's having pains!" Troy said as he ran towards the Nurse's desk. The nurse began paging someone and soon a man with a wheel chair came and helped Gabriella into it. They began pushing her towards a room with Troy running behind her. He was praying that there would miraculously be nothing wrong with their baby or Gabriella, but at the moment his faith wasn't feeling too strong.

**A/N: So there ya go, sorry for the long wait again. Btw, I AM LEAVING FOR CAMP ON SUNDAY! I'm gone for a week but then the day i get back i go on vacation. But during vacation i might be able to get online...idk. But I have basically all the chapters planned out, well that is if I keep to the plan I have for the story. I'm not quite sure yet. Btw, if I do follow how I have planned the story so far, there are 12 regular chapters left and an epilogue. REVIEW..Baby live or baby die?? Hmm.**


	20. Hospital Beds

**A/N: Hola chicas! So yeah, I didn't get as many reviews as I'd liked for the last chap so if theres a way to fix that problem wink wink. Haha herees the next chap**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except any OC"s

**Chapter Seventeen: Hospital Beds**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Last Chapter:_

"_Troy, please tell me that everything is going to be okay" Gabriella cried, looking at him through her teary chocolate brown eyes._

"_Everything will be fine Gabs" Troy replied, but a look of uneasiness filled his bright blue eyes. They arrived to the hospital and Troy quickly got Gabriella out and carried her inside._

"_My girlfriend, she's 6 months pregnant and I think she's having pains!" Troy said as he ran towards the Nurse's desk. The nurse began paging someone and soon a man with a wheel chair came and helped Gabriella into it. They began pushing her towards a room with Troy running behind her. He was praying that there would miraculously be nothing wrong with their baby or Gabriella, but at the moment his faith wasn't feeling too strong._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The monitor held a steady beat. Troy rubbed his thumb over Gabriella's hand as she lay in the hospital bed sleeping. Why was this happening to them? Why to their baby? Wasn't it bad enough that they were so young and had an age difference but to have their baby be in jeaprody, it just wasn't fair. Gabriella began stirring in her sleep but Troy quickly rubbed her arm and she fell back into her slumber.

The door gently clicked open and Troy saw a doctor come through the door holding a clipboard.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Andrews, You must be Mr. Montez?" The doctor asked as she took a seat on the stool ad then began checking the monitors.

"Actually it's Bolton, I'm Troy Bolton, Gabriella's boyfriend" Troy replied.

"Ah, my apologies Mr. Bolton. Well I have your girlfriend's test results, would you like to hear them now or wait until Miss Montez wakes up?" Dr. Andrews asked, while jotting down some of the stats onto a chart.

"Um, Can I wait for her to wakeup?" Troy asked and Dr. Andrews nodded.

"Sure, I will be back in about an hour so if she is up I will give you the results and give Gabriella an examiniation" Dr. Andrews told him as she got up and then left the room.

For the forty-five minutes, Troy didn't leave the room. He didn't let Gabriella out of his site and no one else came in. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Sean, Christine, Dan, Lucielle and Jack had been called and all had come down to the hospital and were now in the waiting room. It had been about 5 hours since the couple had arrived at the hospital. A doctor came in and performed various tests, which took about 2 hours and then told the two that she would come back when the results were finished.

Gabriella began stirring again and then her eyelids gently opened, revealing the chocolate brown eyes that Troy loved.

"Hey" Troy whispered quietly.

"Hi" Gabriella whispered back, as she sat up in her bed.

"Did the test results come back?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, but I wanted to wait for you to wake up. Dr. Andrews said that she would come back in an hour, so she should be here in about 15 minutes" Troy replied, as he took Gabriella's hand.

"You must be tried" Gabriella commented as she looked across the room at the clock, it was currently 4:07 in the morning.

"A little bit, mostly worried" Troy replied, giving her a weak smile which she returned. A few moments later Dr. Andrews came in, carrying a beige colored folder that had a "G" and an "M" sticker labeling it.

"Hello Gabriella, Troy. Have a nice nap?" The doctor asked and Gabriella smiled and nodded, but her smile faded as soon as she remembered why she was in the hospital.

"Alright well, your baby is still alive" Dr. Andrews said and both Troy and Gabriella let out a sigh of relief and then the doctor continued. "What you experienced were Braxton Hicks Contractions, they are normal and can occur at this time in your pregnancy. Your blood pressure was also quite high for only being at six-months, it's usual to be high but yours is a bit higher than I'd like it to be, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Your stress level is also higher than I'd like it to be for a six-month-pregnant woman. There are many reasons that this could be, have you had any troubles recently?" Dr. Andrews asked as she set the folder down on her lap, she had a pen in her hand incase she needed to write anything down.

"Um yeah, my parents still haven't exactly embrased my pregnancy, and I guess it's caused a lot of stress. Our friends, my brothers, and Troy's family all have just not my parents" Gabriella stated, getting a bit emotional. Troy was already holding her hand but he gave it a squeeze of reassurance.

"Alright well, why don't I do an ultrasound? Just to check out the baby and make sure that everything is okay" Dr. Andrews told the couple and Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah, of course" Gabriella replied. The doctor exited the room and came back moments later with the ultrasound machine.

"Alright Gabriella, can you please lift up your gown?" Dr. Andrews asked and Gabriella nodded her head as she lifted her hospital gown up and kept the blankets covering her legs and lower section. She squirted the gel onto Gabriella's stomach and then used the tool to move it around until a picture appeared on the screen.

The fetus was about 11 inches long and it's partially formed arms and legs, struggled against it's barriers, bringing tears to Gabriella and Troy's eyes. It was one of the most beautiful thing that they had ever seen. They have had ultrasounds before, once a month, and during the first ultrasound there had been tears. But this one was extra special because it showed that their baby, their creation was okay. Dr. Andrews turned a knob on and a steady pumping sound filled the room, except this time it was different. It was a little bit faster this time, almost as if there were two heartbeats.

"Hold on" Dr. Andrews whispered, almost as if it was to herself. She moved the ultrasound tool over on Gabriella's stomach and now two round shapes were on the screen.

"Just as suspected! The reason that the Braxton Hicks contractions came so early, the high blood pressure, and definitely the quicker heartbeats. Congratulations you two are having twins!!" Dr. Andrews replied and the couple's eyes showed much shock.

**A/N: Mmkay, I'm on vacation now, but had my laptop with me so yeah updates next week are probably more likely than this week. I also don't know if the Braxton Hicks are early because of twins but it's a fact that mothers expecting twins usually have higher blood pressure. So um yeah REVIEW or else :P**


End file.
